defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Myriah Damara Blackwood
(Under construction. Too much to write in one go, or two...) Family, House Blackwood Grandparents: Violca Damara Blackwood and Milosh Shandor Blackwood (both deceased) Parents: Aishe Florica Blackwood and Nicu Pitti Blackwood (both deceased) Brother: Shandor Fonso Blackwood age 43 had a son Skarb Blackwood with Jeniesse (age and whereabouts unknown) Sister: Mirela Blackwood age 42 married to ... Sanvralo, 2 daughters Didia Sanvralo age 27 and Xynla Sanvralo age ? (married to Syrel Cross, two daughters, Lisa and Olivia) Widow of Earl James Jayred Cooper, Lord of Moonbrook (deceased) Sons: Tyrellius 'Wolf' Blackwood age 21 (deceased), Jayred 'Red' or ‘Jay’ Blackwood age 25 (not yet engaged to be wed to Cyrand Sutton, children: twin girls Jessica and Jacqueline and son Shandor) Grandchildren: Jessica and Jacqueline Blackwood (twins), Shandor Blackwood Husband: Earl Kain Templeman-Blackwood II Known friends or enemies Myriah does not have many friends. She does not trust people easily and only considers one a true enemy when the person is a direct threat to her or her family. Her friends are her family. Persons not related but considered family in random order: Roliand Green (former bodyguard), Malek Anarcrothe (former bodyguard), Thénton (former assistant), her horses Besnik and Andrzej, Hex Persons trusted: Rend, Aeg Daeron, Zuiquan Mistwalker, Jack 'Cobra", James Clarke Description Her figure, nor her constitution are accordingly to her age. She is a slender beautiful woman with a toned muscle structure, weighs relatively light. She moves elegantly with grace and agility. Regular height, tanned skin, black hair dropping down onto her shoulders, dark brown eyes. Think of a Roma (Gypsy) like woman. A few minor wrinkles can be seen around the eyes, but again nothing suggesting her real age. She used to have grey hair, but (dark) magic has been used to turn it back to it's original colour. When dressed as Lady Mira she wears finely tailored dresses and jewellery, clearly showing off her wealth. She would only wear pants as a Lady when absolutely necessary. When in public in Stormwind she tends to wrap a large scarf around her head and face 'to keep her hair from getting messed up in the wind'. She usually carries a set of matching decorated daggers. A pouch for her set of Tarot cards and a smaller pouch for coins and other small items. Rides her horse Besnik, which usually carries a pair of saddle bags attatched to the richly decorated saddle. When dressed as Claudia/Cindy she wears plain leather and/or cloth clothing and armor of good make, always wearing pants (no dresses) and always covering her head and face to hide her true identity. When in public she usually speaks in a lower voice as Claudia than her normal voice as Myriah. No jewellery, Tarot cards or too much coins on her. Rides her horse Andrzej. Personality Myriah is a seductive and passionate woman. She is often patient, calm and calculative. Always working on plans and schemes for the better of herself and her family and there is usually a hidden agenda. She loves the finer pleasures of life, good food and the best wines. She gives much attention to her appearance and she has an agreement with her tailorshop in Stormwind where the patron has a young and good tailor from Pandaria travel in whenever she orders new clothing. A good degree of etiquette is wished for in all who are around her person. She expects chivalry from the men and for them to behave like gentlemen. She wants to be looked up to by others, to be treated with the utmost respect and reverence. She is very selfish and although she hides her true feelings she is very prejudicial towards other races. With an exception for the Worgen, for she sees them as being diseased humans and not another race, having much respect for them. Myriah works her ways to get what she wants: wealth and power, the first being a means to achieve the second. And she has many ways and not shunning the criminal paths to reach her goal. Other characteristics: she is critical, suspicious and careful. She often seems as if she cares for others, but if the person isn’t useful she usually doesn’t give a f*k. History Myriah was born as a first child to her parents in a family of nomadic living horse breeders and traders, the Blackwood family. Their horses are amongst the best in the Eastern Kingdoms and in their own (Roma/Gypsy-like) circles the family was seen as nobility, but without titles for they do not use them in their culture. They earned good money with their business and it was a good cover for the ‘extracurricular’ criminal activities and although their income is bountiful, the family remains true to their nomadic roots which have been in their culture for over many generations. Some family members would settle down in places for some while, but usually move on again after a while. Losing track of one another for periods of time is fairly common in the family. All children in the family were trained in pick pocketing, random stealing and other small crimes and how to handle and later on how to breed horses and the dealings of how to run a business. Most girls were trained to use their looks and daggers and the boys how to use their fists and other weapons. From every generation one girl learned the fine skills of poisons, reading hands and Tarot cards from one of the older women, Myriah being the first girl in her generation was chosen for this and learned the skills from her grandmother Violca. As she grew up, she had many duties in the family. Caring for her younger siblings and relatives, her lessons in the skills described above and of course some household chores and tending for the flock of horses. Every chance she got she snuck out with one of the horses and she rode off to have some time for herself in nature. Usually she spent the time lying in some field looking up to the clouds or peering over the sea daydreaming over her prince charming that was of course on his way to get her out of there. She longed for freedom, to be without duties and daily chores. Alas, her parents had other plans. At the age of 19 her parents married her off to a son of friends of the family: the Coopers from Moonbrook which were a rich family who they met through the horse business. Myriah was now named Myriah Damara Cooper-Blackwood, wife of the ten years older James Jared Cooper. Upon the death of his parents they inherited the titles of Earl and Countess. Lord James Cooper took over his fathers duties in the service of king Varian (the young) as a regent over Westfall for some years. He turned out to be an abusive husband, being forced into the marriage himself as well. Two sons were born out of this marriage: Jayred and Tyrellius. After some five years in the marriage, within a year after Tyrellius’ birth, Myriah could not take the abuse any longer and she killed her husband using poison. He died while he was in his bed. She pretended to be upset by his death the next morning and no one thought of murder. James was buried in the Moonbrook cemetery (the grave in the back, near the tree) and the grave was marked by a granite tombstone with the inscription: Earl James Jayred Cooper Lord of Moonbrook Died at the age of 34 Husband of Countess Myriah Damara Cooper Lady of Moonbrook Father Within a fortnight Myriah gathered her effects and took the children with her, wandering the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms again, true to her nomadic roots, only this time being on the run in case anyone found out about her murdering her husband. She changed her name and that of her sons to Blackwood. Malek Anarcrothe travelled along with Myriah and her children as bodyguard and helped teach the boys how to properly fight and a few other useful skills whilst growing up. Myriah used her charms and other skills to make a good living for her family, often resulting in seducing men and making their pockets a lot lighter, or killing them in their own home to leave with their valuables. After some years her sons aided in the providing of the income, pulling scams and helping Myriah out with robbing and/or killing another man. After the arrival of the Defias Brotherhood and the demise of Moonbrook, Myriah started to return to the town regularly as her alias Claudia to rid the town of a few unwanted inhabitants with every visit. She kept occasionally use her house at the square with the fountain, although it was practically in ruins, and she has a good deal of gold stashed away there. Upon entering the house the first beam of the steps up to the ‘kids’ room on your left has the text ‘RED’ roughly scratched into the wood. At the age of 24 Myriahs son Jayred has gotten himself arrested after taking the full blame for a crime he comitted together with his brother. Myriah and Tyrellius both travelled to Stormwind to welcome jayred after being released from prison. That same day they all met with Cyrand, 'Tony' and 'Jason' (turned out to be Bradley and Rethal) and they decided to stay around in the city of Stormwind, to settle there for now and see what fortune the city would bring them. Myriah bought a ship and docked it in the harbour as a home for herself and her family. She named the ship Nadya. Tyrellius and Jayred are now known as Wolf and Red (Jay lateron) and joined in with a group of criminals that were known as 'the Company' Myriah joined as well not too soon after as het alias Claudia, always wearing a disguise. She wanted to keep an eye on her boys as much as possible, trying to help them out where possible without them knowing it is her. During this time she hires an assistent named Thenton and she meets a stranger named Roliand Green whom she hires as a bodyguard, for there are some who would rather see the Lady die sometimes soon. Myriah feels a strong attraction to Roliand, a friendly worgen gentleman who shares her fondness for the finer things in life. He treats her with much respect and that has it's effect on her, resulting in her having a little more than friendly feelings for good looking Druid. Myriah has not lost her ways though. Sometimes as Claudia, sometimes as Mira, her seductive side is ever present, often to much disgust of her sons, them trying to keep the men away from her. Most problems they have is with the prescence of Konstantinos, a male Draenei Vindicator who is in service of the Disciples of Light, who is lovingly called Meri. Myriah lets herself be seen in public with Meri often, joining him to attend to DoL gatherings, visiting Stormwind Council meetings and he takes her on travels to distant places. At one of those travels to Dalaran Wolf and Thenton break down the door to the room Meri hired for him and Myriah. Hearing the ruckuss on the hallway Myriah awaited next to the door to attack the person who would break through first, not knowing who were on the other side. It was Thenton and he gotten himself severely wounded by her, barely surviving. Having her son spying on her infuriated Myriah and this complicated things a lot between the two of them. After a few months Meri left Myriah and Stormwind City, he could not allow the behaviour of her sons and her protective nature of them any longer, but he could not act against the two criminals for that would hurt the woman he loved. Myriah was not saddened at all to lose the man of whom she knew of having very strong feelings for her, but did not like to lose this possible source of wealth and power. She was not in love with him, just with the possibility to gain power from it. The Company travels to Gilneas for some time and Myriah joins as her alias Claudia. There she reveals her true identity to Rend and Tom. Will already knew before leaving for Gilneas. Lateron Wolf unintendedly finds out that Claudia is in fact his own mother, him not liking that at all. Claudia proved to be a good worker efficient in the Company. A quiet reserved person, observing and acting when asked or necessary. While still being 'involved' with Meri of DoL and Will of the Company, Myriah met a man named Kain while being in Gilneas with the Company. Another affair started but this one seemed different, the passion felt real, there was no power gain in this for her, just the feelings of being with him. It took some months before she fell in love with him, and on their arrival in the Barrens, a day before reaching Durotar, they declared eachother their love. Myriah did not have any affair since that moment, although she still often uses her seductive skills to get what she wants and having Kain jealous because of it only soothes her ego. Death Wolf Marriage Move to Northrend Sell ship Lamb Council Possible crime record Theft, pick pocketing, swindling, spying, attempted murder, murder Other information Meanings of all the Roma names mentioned * Myriah, to admire, lovely * Damara, bitter * Violca, violet colour, violet flower * Milosh, favor * Shandor, glory * Fonso, noble and ready * Aishe, alive * Florica, flower * Nicu, victor of the people * Pitti, rock/stone * Mirela, to admire * Besnik, faithful, loyal * Andrzej, man, warrior * Nadya, hope Reference Entry: "Lady Mira Blackwood," by Myriah